Grita mi nombre
by MayaT
Summary: AkuRoku. Una fiesta, mucho humo y un baño vacío. Mal resumen. Mi primer fic aquí :S
1. Roxas' POV

_Disclaimer: Los personajes del KingDom Hearts no me pertenecen_

* * *

Entramos en la casa. Un humo denso con olor a tabaco, y quizá a algo más, llenaba el ambiente. Hablé, mi voz apenas audible por encima de la música, tan alta que incluso hacía daño.

- Sora... recuérdame por qué estamos aquí.

Mi mejor amigo se giró hacia mí, mientras se abría paso entre la gente y me obligaba a seguirlo.

- Porque te dejaste convencer cuando Riku nos invitó.

Suspiré y maldije interiormente el momento en el que se me ocurrió aceptar. De repente un chico peliplateado apareció entre la multitud y se dirigió sonriente hacia nosotros. Una vez a nuestro lado, apenas abrió la boca para saludar, Sora la invadió con su propia lengua en un beso desesperado. Fruncí el ceño y aparté la vista. ¿No sabían eso de no comer delante de los pobres?

- Roxas... qué sorpresa... Pensé que no vendrías...

Me giré al escuchar la voz de Riku y le levanté una ceja.

- Sí, yo también me alegro de verte...

Hizo un amago de sonrisa y se despidió con un gesto de mano antes de que Sora se lo llevase a rastras a través de la gente a hacer quién sabe qué tipo de cosas.  
Genial. Ahora estaba solo en medio de un montón de gente fumando y bebiendo y sin nada que hacer. Eso no podía ser sano. Estudié el lugar y encontré una escapatoria: una ventana. Me acerqué en un desesperado intento de poder respirar aire fresco, pero fue en vano. Cuando la gente se apartó y me dejó ver, me di cuenta de que la ventana estaba bloqueada por un sofá. Un sofá en el que se encontraba un pelirrojo con cara de malas pulgas, un vaso de bebida en una mano, y un cigarro en la otra. Me paré en seco, o eso intenté, ya que la multitud me empujó, dejándome justo enfrente del susodicho pelirrojo. Me quedé mirándolo mientras el clavaba sus ojos verdes en mí. Se llevó el cigarro a la boca y aspiró, para luego expulsar el humo con sus ojos aún puestos en mí, de una forma tremendamente sexy.

Me di la vuelta, completamente sonrojado, antes de parecer más idiota todavía y me escondí entre la gente, buscando el baño. Para mi suerte, lo encontré rápidamente, y además, vacío. Entré y cerré detrás de mí para asegurarme que nadie entrase. Me apoyé en la puerta con los ojos cerrados, tratando de sacar de mi cabeza aquella mirada que se había quedado clavada. Cuando lo conseguí a medias volví a abrir los ojos y me encontré directamente con una pequeña ventana. La abrí y asomé la cabeza, inspirando la mayor cantidad posible de aire limpio. Tras varios minutos, oí que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Esperé por una segunda vez, aún con la cabeza fuera, que no se hizo esperar.

- Un momento.

Volví a meterme en casa y cerré la ventana. Me acerqué al lavabo y abrí el grifo del agua fría. Quien fuese quien estuviese fuera, seguro que podía esperar. Me lavé la cara y me sequé lentamente, pero ya no volvieron a oírse los golpes. Quizá se había cansado de esperar.  
Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí, a la vez que emitía un sonoro bostezo. Así, con los ojos cerrados, no pude ver a la persona delante de mí, contra la que me choqué.  
Abrí los ojos justo a tiempo de ver unas pequeñas marcas bajo unos ojos verdes, antes de que la persona poseedora de aquello me empujase de nuevo al baño, cerrando la puerta como había hecho yo, dejándonos dentro.

- Pero ¿qu...?

No pude terminar la frase cuando el desconocido ya me había acorralado contra la pared. Alcé la mirada y la clavé en la cara de mi secuestrador, el mismo que antes estaba sentado en el sofá de la ventana. Entrecerró sus ojos y acercó peligrosamente su boca a la mía. Finalmente las unió, colando su lengua por mis labios entreabiertos. Pude saborear el alcohol que había bebido antes, igual que el tabaco que había fumado, y por una vez no pensé si eso era saludable o no, sino en lo caliente que me estaba haciendo sentir. Gemí en medio del besó y pude notar una pequeña sonrisa mientras aún jugueteaba con su lengua en mi boca.

Se separó mínimamente para tomar algo de aliento, y volvió a la carga, esta vez mordiendo mi cuello mientras metía sus manos bajo mi camiseta y comenzaba a desvestirme. En poco tiempo, ya no tenía camiseta y estaba volviéndome loco lamiendo mi ombligo. No sabía qué hacer con mis manos, así que finalmente las puse sobre él, comenzando a desvestirlo.  
Entonces una mano traviesa se coló por dentro de mi bóxer y acabó encontrando mi entrada, tanteando aún sin hacer nada.

- ¿Es tu primera vez?- Su voz ronca hizo que mi erección, bastante despierta ya, despertase del todo, y los pantalones comenzaron a apretar esa zona más de la cuenta. Asentí rápidamente, intentando no correrme antes de la cuenta. Entonces él acercó su boca a mi oído y habló de nuevo.

- Quiero oírte gemir mi nombre… Es Axel...

Pronunció cada letra de una forma más provocadora que la anterior, y acabó lamiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja. Aun sabiendo que no era el mejor momento para hacer presentaciones, dije mi nombre.

- Yo soy Roxas.

Se rió, no sé si por mi tono o por lo oportuno de mi presentación.

- De acuerdo _Roxas_. Me tomaré eso como un "quiero que gimas mi nombre también".

No sé si fue mi nombre dicho por él o tan sólo su voz, pero mi erección dio un latigazo de dolor, justo a la vez que Axel metía su mano en mi boca instándome a lamer sus dedos. Lo hice a conciencia, mientras él terminaba de desnudarnos por completo.

Se acercó a besarme tras haber terminado yo de lamer, y colocó una mano sobre mi miembro, acariciando suave pero firmemente, y con la otra comenzó lentamente a invadir mi entrada, moviendo el dedo en círculos, tratando de prepararme para la próxima invasión. A pesar de la ligera molestia de tener su dedo dentro de mí, su otra mano estaba haciendo tan buen trabajo que apenas me enteré cuando al primer dedo lo siguió otro y poco después otro. Tan sólo me di cuenta cuando dejó de besarme, sacó los dedos y se posicionó, listo para penetrarme.

- Si no quieres seguir...

No lo dejé continuar. Puse un dedo en sus labios y sonreí lujuriosamente, dando a entender lo que tenía que hacer.

Así, empezó metiendo la punta muy lentamente. Cuando ya llevaba la mitad, me penetró de golpe, y yo no pude evitar un quejido de dolor. Él me miró preocupado, pero le resté importancia con un gesto, y empecé a moverme, a lo que él respondió saliendo y entrando de mi interior, a la vez que me masturbaba.

Lo sentía dentro de mí, buscando en mi interior un punto en concreto, que supo que había encontrado cuando mis gemidos pasaron a ser gritos. Con unas pocas embestidas más consiguió hacerme llegar al clímax, mientras gritaba su nombre tan alto que incluso los de fuera, con la música a todo volumen, lo oyeron. Poco después, él acabó dentro de mí, jadeando mi nombre en mi oído. Cayó sobre mí, aplastándome contra el suelo, mientras ambos tratábamos de normalizar nuestras respiraciones.

- Creo que hice bien en venir… - susurró, pegado a mi piel.

Me medio levanté, para poder mirarlo, completamente extrañado.

- ¿No querías…?

- Agradéceselo a Riku.

Me sonrió, dejándome más atontado, pero no lo suficiente como para no darme cuenta de que Riku y Sora lo habían preparado todo aposta.

* * *

_Un review hará que la autora sienta ganas de hacer la visión de Axel =D_


	2. Axel's POV

_Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos... [por desgracia]_

* * *

Encontré un sofá escondido tras la gente y me tiré en el aprovechando que no había nadie, aunque lo hubiese hecho igualmente si lo hubiese habido. Miré a Riku con una ceja levantada, y él me devolvió la mirada.

- Me tendré que ir a por Sora…

- Eres un cabrón, tío. Encima de que me traes aquí, me abandonas. No sé cómo sigo siendo tu amigo…

- Porque sabes que en el fondo te va bien conmigo…

Desapareció entre la multitud. Supuse que había ido a por ese noviecillo suyo tan canijo. Por mi parte, me acomodé más en el sofá, tirándome como si estuviese en mi casa. Le robé la bebida a uno que pasaba por ahí y luego lo ahuyenté con una cara de perro _made_ _in me. _Saqué el paquete de tabaco del bolsillo y me lo puse en el regazo, listo para sacar un cigarro en cualquier momento. Acerqué el vaso a la nariz y olisqueé. Olía a cualquier cosa menos a algo normal, así que eché un trago especial para cosas no normales. Y, como había predicho, no sabía normal. Y tampoco demasiado bueno.

Saqué un cigarro de la cajetilla y me lo puse en la boca, esperando con eso quitarme el mal sabor de la mierda de bebida que acababa de tragarme. Lo encendí con un mechero que se le cayó a uno de su bolsillo a mi mano y dejé que el humo inundase mi boca y mis pulmones, aspirándolo para luego echarlo en forma de una pequeña nube.

Observé el lugar, lleno de gente. Nadie lo suficientemente interesante como para poder interesarme. Menudo coñazo de fiesta. De repente, algo atrajo mi atención. Un canijo rubio acababa de aparecer enfrente de mí, y me miraba de una forma extraña. Yo le devolví la mirada, mientras acercaba el cigarro a mi boca y le daba otra calada.

Se sonrojó, era normal, conmigo delante como para no hacerlo, y se dio la vuelta, alejándose de mí. Me levanté, lo seguí, cosa que no fue difícil, ya que su pelo brillaba bastante y como para no verlo. Desapareció tras la puerta del baño, y me cerró en las narices. Pues vaya. Para una persona interesante que había…

Me apoyé en la puerta, todavía fumándome el cigarro. Con la salida que había hecho, había dejado mi vaso en algún lugar que ni recordaba, ni me importaba, a diferencia del cigarro, que seguía entre mis manos.

Me dio tiempo a terminarlo, y todavía el chiquillo no había salido. Apagué los restos y se los colé a uno que no miraba en el bolsillo. Me di la vuelta y llamé a la puerta, empezando a preocuparme por si era tan pequeño que se había colado retrete abajo.

Y nadie contestó.

Volví a llamar, con algo más de insistencia.

- Un momento.

Bueno, al menos sabía que estaba vivo. Esperé un poco más. Nadie salía. Me acerqué más a la puerta para volver a llamar, y justo en ese momento se abrió, saliendo por ella el rubio de antes. Iba bostezando, una boca muy grande, por cierto… seguro que la usaba bien…, y con los ojos cerrados, así que supuse que no me vio, porque me llevó por delante.

Levantó la cabeza a la vez que yo bajé mi mirada para poder verlo bien, y tan sólo ver esos ojos azules mirándome, con esa expresión de inocencia, me dieron ganas de arrancársela toda de una estocada. Literalmente.

Lo empujé, cerrando detrás de mí, y lo acorralé contra la pared.

- Pero ¿qu…?

Me acerqué a él, oliendo su aroma, con nuestros labios cada vez más y más cerca. Finalmente lo besé, invadiéndolo con mi lengua, haciéndole saborear el sabor de mi boca. Lo sentí gemir dentro del beso y no pude reprimir una sonrisita de suficiencia al saber que era gracias a mí.

Me separé y tomé aliento, y esta vez me lancé a su cuello, lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo todo lo que se encontraba a mi paso, marcando su piel. Metí las manos bajo su camiseta y empecé a quitársela, desvistiendo esa parte en muy poco tiempo. Continué bajando, dejando una marca húmeda por los lugares por los que había pasado mi lengua, llegando hasta su ombligo.

Puso sus manos sobre mí y empezó a desvestirme. Perfecto, así no tendría que hacerlo yo.

Seguí explorando lentamente su cuerpo, colando una mano por debajo de mi ropa y encontrando su entrada, que me dediqué a tantear.

- ¿Es tu primera vez?

Lo sentí dar un pequeño respingo, y _algo_ se clavó contra mí. Asintió rápidamente en respuesta a mi pregunta. Lo sentí tan caliente que no pude evitar sentirme yo igual, y que unas palabras escapasen de mi boca.

- Quiero oírte gemir mi nombre… Es Axel...

Y joder que si lo quería. Sinceramente, no recordaba haberme sentido _así_ en mucho tiempo. Lamí el lóbulo de su oreja para terminar de transmitirle mis intenciones, consiguiendo que gimiese quedamente.

- Yo soy Roxas.

Me reí. Desde luego, no era el mejor momento para presentarse, a menos que su intención no fuese precisamente tan sólo decir su nombre.

- De acuerdo _Roxas_. Me tomaré eso como un "quiero que gimas mi nombre también".

El hecho de que su erección volviese a la carga me recordó que él se debía de estar sintiendo igual o más excitado que yo, así que alargué mi mano y la metí en su boca, para que fuese lamiendo mis dedos, mientras yo terminaba de arrojar toda esa molesta ropa que aún estaba cubriéndonos lejos de nosotros.

Cuando terminó con mis dedos, saqué la mano de su boca y en su lugar metí la lengua en un húmedo beso.

Llevé una mano a esa zona que estaba reclamando mi atención tan insistentemente y empecé a acariciar nuevamente, tratando de sacar el mayor número de sonidos de esa boca. La otra mano la utilicé para llevarla hasta su entrada, comenzando a invadirla con un dedo, tratando de relajarla lo máximo posible para que luego todo fuese más fácil y menos doloroso.

Lo sentí tensarse ligeramente por la molestia, pero pronto pareció acostumbrarse, y pude continuar con el trabajo, acompañando el solitario dedo de su interior con otro, y más tarde otro más. Tras un poco más en la misma tarea, me di cuenta de que ya era suficiente, así que saqué mis dedos con cuidado. Me separé finalmente de sus labios y me coloqué listo para la acción. Él abrió sus ojos, que hasta entonces había tenido cerrados, y me miró. Eso hizo que algo de mi parte racional saliese a la luz, y me preocupase por él en cierta forma.

- Si no quieres seguir…

No me dejó continuar, poniendo un dedo en mis labios e indicándome que me callase. Sonrió lascivamente y me pregunté cómo tanta perversión cabía toda en un cuerpo tan pequeño. Aparté rápidamente cualquier pensamiento de mi mente y me concentré en lo que tenía delante, colocándome mejor para poder penetrarlo.

Empecé poco a poco, intentando no lastimarlo, pero cuando tan sólo llevaba la mitad, no pude soportar más y terminé de introducirme en él de una estocada. Lo oí soltar un gemido de dolor, y abrí los ojos, que no sabía cuándo había cerrado, mirándolo con una disculpa en mi mirada. Él hizo un gesto, instándome a continuar. Empezó a moverse, haciéndome sentir oleadas de placer y provocándome e incitándome a más, haciendo que me moviese casi descontroladamente saliendo y entrando en él.

Acerqué mi mano lentamente a su miembro, envolviéndolo con mis dedos, escuchando sus suspiros de placer y notándolo arquearse debajo de mí. Gimió cuando me sintió rodear toda su extensión con mi mano, y más cuando comencé a acariciar, moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo.

Me concentré en hacer salir de su boca toda la cantidad de gemidos posibles y, cuando esos gemidos se transformaron en algo más parecido a gritos, tuve la sensación de que ninguno de los dos iba a aguantar mucho más.

Seguí embistiendo, ya sin ningún tipo de control, intentando alcanzar el orgasmo y hacerlo llegar a él también, ayudándome con mi mano.

Finalmente, un grito todavía más alto que los anteriores me hizo ver que Roxas había llegado al clímax. Seguí entrando y saliendo de él, con la mente completamente nublada por el placer y, sintiendo cómo el orgasmo se expandía por todos y cada uno de mis músculos, terminé en su interior, dejando escapar en un jadeo su nombre en su oído y cayendo sobre él.

Por fin mi cerebro pudo procesar algo de información, y en un suspiro cansado, solté mi conclusión.

- Creo que hice bien en venir…

Me miró sin creer lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿No querías…?

¿Tan difícil era de creer que un chico como yo no quisiese venir a esa fiesta estúpida?

En fin… qué se le iba a hacer…

- Agradéceselo a Riku.

Le debía un favor a ese peliplateado.

* * *

_Por fiiin lo acabé... llevo dos semanas! xD_

_Pues eso... gracias por leer y con una simple "x" en un review sabré que gustó ;)  
_


End file.
